User talk:Vinzy 17/The 'Chives
LOLZ (^^,)y Well, anyone could always edit here for some yard plans and strategies if ever there are new ones popping up from the corners of the earth to our heads lolz. If anyone has good ideas would you please also edit the page for the base stretegies so everyone could also see | it.t(-.-) TO VANDALIZARS Welcome Hi, welcome to Backyard Monsters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Project X page. For more information about contributing to the wiki, you can take a look at the Community Guidelines. You may also leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MHLut (Talk) 20:56, August 8, 2011 uhm do you want an advice about your yard? :D 13:32, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Yea sure but the photos here is the old version imma fix it to the new one (^^,)y -vinz 13:41, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Developed for the table at the Town Hall page : I happen to like your "solution" in terms of how to mix levels and numbers on the table found on Town Hall. I am glad to see that you are thinking about other ways to display this information. One of the motivations I had for creating this table in the first place was an attempt to recreate this table which was on the old "Casual Collective" wiki that has since been discontinued. This particular page is from Archive.org, and is sadly quite dated too. There is more information on this page that I would like to transfer to this wiki as well, but the table of buildings was something significantly lacking here until I created the table on the Town Hall page. : Any contributions you make to the table to make it more readable would be greatly appreciated. --Robert Horning 16:38, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Please do not add. Attacks anything especially when its not true or just for your badges. thank you:D 06:58, December 1, 2011 (UTC) : As a sign note, ignore this. Your edits seemed to be quite reasonable, and categories are easily removed. You are certainly most welcome here on this wiki. --Robert Horning 16:40, December 1, 2011 (UTC) If you just want your badges then don't edit please. Don't add random categories. If you want to be a noob so be it. ok (^^,)y 07:57, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Vinzy, I noticed you got the Spurtz sprite table. If you got it from the other BYM wiki, I at least need permission first. Thanks! [[User Talk:DarkusAlpha| I need a Sentry Gun riiiight here. ]] 23:11, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Hm... nvm. [[User Talk:DarkusAlpha| I need a Sentry Gun riiiight here. ]] 05:24, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Btw, you need to add a link to your user page in your sig. Copy paste. (^^,)y [[User Talk:DarkusAlpha| I need a Sentry Gun riiiight here. ]] 05:27, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Good! :D [[User Talk:DarkusAlpha| I need a Sentry Gun riiiight here. ]] 05:39, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh, no sweat. [[User Talk:DarkusAlpha| I need a Sentry Gun riiiight here. ]] 16:28, December 3, 2011 (UTC) lol Want to be facebook friends? Just post your intials on my talk page, or PM me on FB. I have a link to my Facebook page on my userpage. [[User Talk:DarkusAlpha| I need a Sentry Gun riiiight here. ]] 17:25, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Reply: sure :) -xKevin- 19:19, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Wala yun. Di ako mag papatalo sa mga n00b. By D.A.V.E. Talk Backyard Monsters 07:32,12/4/2011 d2 yung gradient Gradient/Rainbow Text creator wala akung alam sa background pre By D.A.V.E. Talk Backyard Monsters 12:37,12/4/2011 Ginawan kita ng sig. By D.A.V.E. Talk Backyard Monsters 13:56,12/4/2011 sa preferences mo sulat mo tpos kung mag sign ka sulat mo ~~~ By D.A.V.E. Talk Backyard Monsters 14:02,12/4/2011 whoa Vinzy 17 Talk Backyard Monsters 14:18,12/4/2011 no prob bro By D.A.V.E. Talk Backyard Monsters 14:27,12/4/2011 state what you mean clearly. If you don't want to believe it works how bout u test it out? If you don't believe it then don't use it. How bout u tell the dude who did champ recovery rate to site the sources? all wrong. :D 01:18, December 5, 2011 (UTC) didn't it read in my info page b4? This is the noob account. Im using my friends too. Mine too boring. Nothing to do except conquer outposts until new stuff :D 08:36, December 5, 2011 (UTC) -.- I just corrected it. Be that way if u want to. blah blah blah. how bout i report u for trash talking? spamming my talk -.- I replaced it cause "bomb" is a better name for the bombs. If you write "Monster bomb" and search it NOTHING comes out. If u dun get it, thats ur problem. I answered my question. :D 13:15, December 5, 2011 (UTC) haha oo nga tngnan mo pa ung taas bla bla daw prang bakla. By D.A.V.E. Talk Backyard Monsters 13:26,12/5/2011 Yes I TOTALLY AGREE "so...." ? hmm I don't get it. So do you understand or no?:D 13:32, December 5, 2011 (UTC) np bro:D 13:37, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Category:Vinzy_17